1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to replaceable runners for snowmobile skis, and method of making same more particularly to the mounting of such runners on the ski.
2. Related Art
FIG. 1 is a cross sectional end view of a conventional snow ski outfitted with a typical wear bar or runner that is used to enhance the traction of the snow ski, particularly on icy terrain. The conventional runner includes an elongated runner body fabricated of cast steel rod that extends between opposite ends. A pair of threaded studs are welded to the top surface of the runner body and extend through associated openings in the ski. Nuts are threaded onto the exposed upper ends of the threaded studs and are tightened to draw the upper surface of the runner body tightly against the underside of the ski to secure the runner rigidly, but removably, in place. A slot is cut in a lower surface of the runner body and a carbide wear strip is brazed therein. The carbide wear strip presents an exposed lower running surface for engaging a terrain and enhancing the traction and thus steerability of the skis, particularly on icy or packed snow conditions. While such runners are effective at enhancing the steerability of the skis, they are rather bulky and take time to replace, particularly if the threads of the mounting studs become corroded, making removal of the nut difficult. Moreover, the runners are prone to loosening due to constant vibration and stress placed on the mounting system causing the nuts to unthread over time.
It is an object of the present invention to improve upon runner systems for snowmobile skis and to simplify the construction and mounting of such runner systems.